In her arms - a Zabby fanfic
by TvShowsFan104
Summary: A one shot in which one of them gets shot, ending badly...


**For all the Zabby fans out there! Here is an emotional one shot!** "Hey Abbs." Ziva said as she walked into Abby's lab, smiling at her. "Is Gibbs here?" She bit her lip with a smile.

Abby smiled at her. "No... He isn't. At least I didn't see him here." She saw Ziva nod and come closer.

"So no one will see me if I do this..." She said and wrapped her arms around Abby's neck, pulling her into a long, soft kiss.

Abby's heart fluttered when she felt Ziva place her lips on hers. She loved her girlfriend, and she loved her kisses. Her soft, heartwarming kisses.

Just when Abby was about to say something, she heard a noise coming from upstairs. A bang. Ziva glanced over her shoulder to the door and looked at Abby. "What was that?" She said, pulling out her gun. Even if it wasn't necessary, Ziva always felt the need to protect her girlfriend.

Abby tried to reach Gibbs and Tony, but neither of them picked up their phones. Once she called McGee, she got lucky. Abby sighed relieved. "McGee? What is going on?" She said, starting to pace. Abby always needed something to do when she got nervous.

McGee's voice sounded worried. "You're still inside?" He said, which freaked Abby out even more. "Y-yeah. With Ziva." She said and stopped pacing for a few seconds before continuing. She only stopped completely when she felt Ziva's hand in her own.

"Just don't go anywhere upstairs. We will try to get you out of there as soon as we can." McGee said. "I gotta go talk to Gibbs about that." He said and before Abby could say anything else, he hung up the phone.

Ziva watched Abby put her phone down and smiled at her. "It's all going to be okay, alright?" She stroked Abby's cheek softly. "We've faced worse. We can handle this."

Abby nodded slowly. "You're right. Besides, why would they come down here? There's nothing special..." Abby jumped up when she heard another bang, before there were footsteps coming down the stairs. "They're coming." Abby whispered and looked at Ziva who was standing in front of her, her gun pointing at the door.

"Everybody put their guns down!" A man yelled as he came down. He was wearing a vest had a much bigger gun in his hands. When Ziva was about to shoot him, another guy came down the stairs as well. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He stood in front of her and pointed his gun at Abby and Ziva. "Now put. The gun. Down."

Ziva hesitated for a few seconds, but knew she had no other choice. She placed the gun on the floor and put her hands up. "Now kick it over here." The man said. Both of their faces were covered with a black mask, so Ziva had no idea who they were and what they wanted. So in the fear of losing Abby, she kicked her gun over to the two men. Once they had it, they started going through drawers and boxes, trying to find anything valuable.

"I have a second gun." Ziva whispered. "On my ankle. But I can't get it if they keep watching us. I need someone to..." Ziva started. She looked at her as Abby finished Ziva's sentence. "...distract them." Abby grinned. "You've come to the right place." She said.

"Man... They better don't take that expensive laptop I bought last week..." Abby said, not too loud, but loud enough for the both men to hear. Ziva glared at her. "Abby!" She said, pretending to be mad. "Sorry sweety." She bit her lip nervously as the two men approached her. "Get it!" One of them yelled.

Abby slowly made her way to one of her drawers and opened it as Ziva took her gun. "Gotcha." Abby whispered. And that, she shouldn't have done. Because while Ziva pulled out her gun and pointed it at the two guys behind Abby, one of them did the same. To Abby.

In that moment, Ziva had a choice. Save Abby or save herself. That was easy. Abby. So Ziva jumped. Ziva jumped and pushed Abby out of the way once the trigger of the gun that was pointing on Abby was about to be pulled, and while she shot twice, Ziva felt a bullet going through her body before she hit the floor.

Abby's heart dropped. She saw Ziva lay on the floor as a pool of blood spread out underneath her. Abby immediately sat down beside her and took her hand, her eyes filling themselves with tears.

"Did I kill them?" Ziva whispered. Abby glanced over her shoulder, at the same time getting her phone to call an ambulance. "You did." Abby said. When she was about to call 911, Ziva placed her hand over Abby's.

"They won't get here on time. You know that." Ziva said in a whisper. She was losing blood quickly and it was only a matter of minutes before she'd bleed out.

Abby shook her head. "N-no. You can't die. You can't. We... We need our happy ending!" Abby said, half crying.

Ziva smiled weakly at her. "Our happy ending huh? What would that be like?" She whispered. She was in a huge amount of pain. But hearing Abby's voice while she talked about their future... It was amazing and made it just a little better.

Abby teared up even more. "We'd have... Two kids. A boy and a girl. Two badass kids who kick asses just like us. And we'd have a beautiful big house and we'd be so happy... And it would be just you and me. It would be amazing."

Ziva nodded. "Oh Abby..." She whispered and lifted her hand up with all the strength she could get out of her weak body. "That sounds like a dream come true.." Ziva said, her voice getting weaker and more quiet.

"I love you Ziva." Abby whispered and leant down, kissing her lips so softly, one last time.

Ziva kissed her back for as far as she was able to. "I love... You... Too." She said before she closed her eyes and let out her final breath.


End file.
